


Remembering Carver

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: A drunken Bethany talks with Isabela about her late brother.





	Remembering Carver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anxiousgeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/gifts).



> “I think you’d have liked Carver, Isabela. He would been rather taken with you,” Bethany blurted out. Her words were slurred thanks to the two glasses of ale she down in the past hour.

Isabela laughed in that beathy way of hers that Bethany loved. “Like the way you’re taken with me, you mean?”

She let out a giggle, the flush painting her cheeks becoming more apparent. “Carver and I have the same type. Marian prefers the brooider ones.”

“Explains Fenris,” Isabela quipped, tone sounding incredibly sober for someone who had so many drinks.

Bethany wondered how Isabela could hold her liquor so well. It must have something to do with her being a pirate. Living life as a pirate sounded so exciting. Carver certainly have turned his nose up at the idea of it initially, but eventually he’d warm up to the idea.

“It’s a shame Carver isn’t here to enjoy this drink with me,” Bethany lamented. The happy, silly drunk Bethany was done and replaced by a more sullen version of herself.

Isabela sighed before drawing Bethany into a loose embrace. “I know you miss him Kitten.”

Bethany wished she could go back to being happy. It was probably her fault in the first place for even bringing up Carver. He was a touchy subject for all of the remaining members of the Hawke family.

“What do you say to playing a game of wicked grace, love? It may help take your mind off things.”

The only answer Bethany could give was a small nod. She had no idea if it was going to help or not. However, at this point she was willing to try anything if it was going to get her mind off Carver. Bethany loved her brother, but thinking about him for the time being hurt too much.


End file.
